Lucy In the Sky With Diamonds
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: GammaXSmith. Well, as powder hunters, Gamma honestly never thought he'd have to deal with a Serene Paddle Boat trip gone awry.


Chapter 3: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds- GammaXSmith (Zombie Powder)

Note: okaaaaay, this is the first yaoi I've ever done in the ZP universe… and erm… it has almost sex in it so don't get all upset at me…

Water surrounded them on all four sides. Both of them crammed into a tiny rowboat, Gamma on one end rowing and Smith on the other.

"See land yet?" Gamma asked.

"Nope!" Smith smiled.

"Don't be so chipper about it…" Gamma glared.

"Now Gamma, is it really entirely my fault that we're trapped out here?" Smith asked, shaking his head.

"As far as I'm concerned? Yeah." Gamma glared, Smith tsking.

"Now, you thought it'd be fun to mess around in a boat the same as me." Smith smiled, Gamma rolling his eyes.

"I thought we'd be naked, closer to shore, and have food and water. Unlike now." Gamma grumbled, pointing at the empty lunch box they'd brought.

"Well, we could still get naked." Smith smiled, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Ha ha, says the man who knocked the sun-block out of the boat." Gamma growled. Smith leaned over him, lifting the fighter's chin and smiling.

"I'll stay over you so you don't get burned." Smith smiled, Gamma scoffing.

"Like that'll help." Gamma rolled his eyes.

"We could make a bet." Smith grinned, setting his hat aside.

"Hmm. Fine. I win, I totally get to top you, you win and I'll get that tattoo you wanted." Gamma grinned.

"Fair's fair." Smith smirked, pulling the zipper down the front of Gamma's shirt, stopping at the belt buckle. "you know… I really hate this thing."

"I dunno, I think it looks cool." Gamma smirked, pulling Smith's coat off and tossing it to the other end of the boat on top of the man's hat.

"Well it certainly draws the eye down." Smith grinned, glancing down and pulling the buckle off. "but this has been a long time coming."

And he chucked it as far as he could into the water.

"Hey! I paid like 150 Niit for that thing!" Gamma complained.

"Really? What a waste." Smith smirked and leaned forwards, pressing his lips over the powder hunter's and pushing the thin leather from his shoulders along with his coat. Gamma kissed him back and ripped his shirt open, buttons flying and plopping into the water around the boat, hands ripped open clothes, tongues battling and Smith's hand went around Gamma's length, the fighter groaning a little up until the point that Gamma shifted his weight and the boat abruptly tipped over.

"Whaaa! Holy fuck that's cold!" Gamma yelled, trying to climb up the flipped boat.

"Is it natural for it to be _this _cold in the middle of summer?" Smith asked, treading water and rubbing his arms.

"Help me flip the boat back over!" Gamma yelled, Smith rolling his eyes.

"Right." he sighed, swimming under and pushing, Gamma scrambling into the boat. Smith climbed up and looked around. "Gamma."

"Eh?" Gamma sighed, looking over at him.

"We have a problem." Smith frowned, looking over the edge of the boat.

"What now…" Gamma groaned.

"Our clothes are gone." Smith frowned.

Gamma tried to jump ship…

"So, again, you both sat there _how _long after the _sharks _came and '_stole your clothes'?" _Wolfina laughed, Gamma completely red from his face all the way down to his pants, which he'd only recently put on.

"Fuck you woman…" he hissed, her laughing all the harder.

"At least three hours." Smith answered, rubbing aloe on the man's shoulders as he growled and grumbled to himself.

"Y'know, you're lucky we found you at all." Elwood commented, Smith nodding and Gamma's grumbling getting a little louder though no more understandable.

"Yes. Thank you again Elwood." Smith smiled.

"Nah, no problem." Elwood chuckled.

"I am so glad I had my camera! I wanted to leave it on shore in case the boat tipped but I took it hoping for a picture of a rare Kalona bird." Wolfina grinned, clicking another picture of Gamma fuming. Gamma glared back at Smith.

"You owe me." he hissed, Smith chuckling.

"Whatcha mean Gamma?" Elwood frowned, Gamma glaring then going back to grumbling.

"Oh, just a friendly bet." Smith smiled and patted Gamma on the shoulder a little harder than necessary. Gamma winced.

"Yeah…" Gamma glared and stood. "I'm going to bed."

"Make sure you get some aloe on your ass or you'll be feeling this for months!" Wolfina called after him, Gamma glaring over his shoulder, muttering something about promised death and Smith grinned.

"Well, I'd better help him, there are certain places he can't reach." Smith grinned evilly and followed the man into the bedroom, the tube of aloe in his hand looking very menacing for some reason. Elwood shuddered.

"Well, at least those are some well dressed sharks then." Wolfina grinned, Elwood sighing.

End! HA! Sharks stole their clothes… lol…


End file.
